Hey Arnold!
These products were made to promote the classic Nicktoon at their launch in 2002. The newest ones are made to promote the new fanmade Hey Arnold movie, Arnold in The Best Man for the Job (a Napoleon Dynamite spoof.) Products Cheerleading Arnold-Hey Goldmember (sold at elementary school fundraisers) Prank Star Helga-Pull her left finger and she'll squirt water and spout one of 10 hysterical wise-cracks. Pull her right finger and she'll fart and spout 1 of 10 phrases. Walk by to hear her persuade you. Walking By: Go ahead. You know you want to pull my finger. Squriting: 1. Spring has sprung! 2. Let's get wet and wild! 3. (Sing-song) Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! Rockin' Head Arnold-This is an Arnold head on a plaque. Walk by or push the button and Arnold's head rocks, eyes blink and lips move to Cheeseburger (in his own voice) from VeggieTales. Rockin' Head Helga-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Rockin' Head Gerald-I Fought the Man and the Man Won Rockin' Heads Holiday Arnold and Helga-A duet of We Wish You A Merry Christmas (same recording as singing santa and snowman wreath by The Snow White Collection) Burning Eyes Arnold-Burning Love and 5 wise-cracking phrases: 1. (Hot farting noises) Hey, it's getting hot in here! 2. Did somebody turn up the heat? 3. Emergency! Emergency! 4. Stop, drop, rock and roll! 5. Fire, fire! Halloween Fun Arnold-Dressed as a Blues Brother, he lifts and lowers his trick-or-treat bag to Leroy Brown. Black Magic Helga-Dressed as a witch and holding a wand, her head sways and arms move side to side to Black Magic Woman. Prank Star Arnold-pull his left finger to see him squirt water and hear one of ten wise-cracks: 1. I'm sweating. 3. "Water" you looking at? (laughs) Holiday Party Helga Rockin' HEad Plaque-ROcking Around the CHristmas Tree Holiday Lila-I Want a Hippotamus for Christmas-sways and arms move side to side Holiday Phoebe-same motion and song as Holiday Lila, except she gyrates her body slowly (recording: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6j46h0i-XA) Holiday Party Helga 3-We Wish You A Merry Christmas Arnold, Helga and Gerald watching the Blues Brothers: The Animated Series Holiday House-Party of 2002-Jingle Bell Rock, Blue Christmas, Santa Claus Rock, (I'm a) Snowman, All I Want for Christmas Is You, Run Run Rudolph and Santa Claus is Coming to Town plays as the screen lights up and their heads turn. They're all sitting on a black couch. Party Arnold 2-checkers light up red, orange and yellow on red shirt as he sings Soul Man. Party Helga 2-Asereje plays as the red band on her dress lights up. Her shoes and eyes glow in the dark. Holiday Party Interactive Infrared Arnold and Helga-Arnold is in a red and black tuxedo and Helga is wearing a green Christmas dress. They sing Baby It's Cold Outside. Arnold is gingerbread scented and Helga is cinnamon scented. Valentine Arnold-Dreamlover-he is in a red and black tuxedo. Light-Up Valentine Phoebe-At the press of her hand, she sways and waves her hands to Love Potion Number 9. When she's finished singing, a light-up white heart on her chest appears reading "I love you" in the following colors: I - red L - orange O - grey V - blue E - pink Y - purple O - green U- yellow Raven vs. Raven Commercial Arnold and Helga-When the button is pushed, they go into the following arguement: Helga: "I wanna watch That's So Raven!" Arnold: "But I wanna watch Teen Titans!" Helga: Raven! Arnold: Titans! Helga: Raven! Arnold: Titans! This was used to promote Arguing Raven vs. Raven from the Vintage T.V. Titans. Arnold and Helga at the Hillwood City Theatre-Arnold discusses the rules of the theatre as Helga eats, drinks, smokes and takes flash photos. This is sold at Wonderland and California's Great America. Monologue: Arnold: We'd like to advise there's no eating, drinking, smoking or flash photography permitted in the Hillwood City Theatre. If you're with kids, please watch them. Now please enjoy the show. Trivia Prank Stars are $15 each. They're sold all over the place. Cheerleading Arnold is sold for $10 at fundraisers. The proceeds would go to charity. Category:Nickelodeon